It is known to provide vehicles with press sealed lamps where the contact leads extend from and are folded back over the press seal. For example, it is known to provide such lamps in the form of wedge lamps. One example of a press seal wedge lamp is known generally in the industry as an S-8 . The S-8 is an incandescent light bulb in the form of a generally spherical bulb having a press seal extending therefrom. The bulb contains a filament which is supplied with electricity through two lead wires sealed through the press seal. Similarly, two filament, four lead wire lamps are also commonly made. In a single filament lamp, typically one lead wire extends from the end of the press seal and is folded back over one surface thereof, and a second lead wire extends from the end of the press seal and is folded back over an opposite surface thereof. In use, the press seal is inserted or wedged directly into an electrical socket which contains spreading finger-like contacts which engage respective lead wires to provide mechanical and electrical connection to the lamp. Such lamps are commonly used in automotive interiors, dashboards, signal lamps and the like.
One problem that has occurred during use of press seal lamps is that when the press seal is inserted into the electrical socket, engagement of a lead wire with a finger-like contact sometimes tends to force the lead wire out of alignment. Misalignment may also be undesirably effected as a result of inserting the lamp into the socket at an improper angle or by inadvertently twisting the lamp during insertion. A lead wire which has been displaced tends to cause lamp failure as a result of improper contact between the lead wire and the socket contacts. Such failure may be intermittent or permanent. In addition, a displaced lead wire may provide a lamp which can only be loosely fitted in the socket the result of which is that the lamp tends to fall free. Efforts to reinsert the lamp tend to further bend the lead wire which compounds the problem.